robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
RoboCop (2014)
For the original version of the character, see RoboCop. RoboCop is a highly advanced cyborg designed to perform police duties. Created by OmniCorp, RoboCop was envisioned to be the ultimate peacekeeping product for the United States of America. Already, many nations of the world were being policed by OmniCorp robots, though their deployment in the US was a topic of heated debate in Congress as many citizens were off-put by the lack of a human factor in their own law enforcement. To save face with the American public, OmniCorp developed RoboCop: a fusion of man and machine that was capable of performing its duty with the efficiency of a machine, but capable of acting upon human morals and ethics. Creation The RoboCop Project was headed by Dr. Dennett Norton, an OmniCorp scientist who specialized in the development of cybernetic prosthetics for deficient rehabilitation. Control and selection rights for the program were given to Norton, knowing that the selection process had to be scientific, especially in psychological standards. These standards were what made police officer Alex Murphy, injured in a violent car explosion, the ideal candidate for the RoboCop program. Norton played an important role in convincing Clara Murphy, Alex's wife, in signing the permit that'd allow OmniCorp to turn Murphy into the first RoboCop. When Alex Murphy awoke following his injury, he discovered to his horror that there was almost nothing left of his body apart from his head and a few vital organs, the rest of his body having been destroyed and replaced with machinery. Initially, Murphy wanted to die after witnessing what he had been reduced to, but Dr. Norton managed to convince him to keep on living, not just for the sake of continuing to serve the law or OmniCorp, but for his family who had given their consent for Norton to proceed with rebuilding him. Programming During testing, RoboCop's combat effectiveness proved to be inferior to that of OmniCorp's standard military robot, the EM-208. Norton, ordered by OmniCorp's CEO Raymond Sellars to make RoboCop perform better, tampered with Alex's brain, installing a combat-oriented program that delivered Murphy an illusion of free will, sending signals to his brain and making him believe that the tactical decisions the machine made were his own. Abilities * Cybernetically enhanced strength: RoboCop's bionic/cybernetic replacements give him a vast amount of strength, much stronger than humans. * Armoured durability: RoboCop's cyborg replacements are made with an high-tech armour that is resistant up to .50 caliber. * Cybernetically enhanced speed: RoboCop's bionic replacements make him much faster than humans. * Cybernetically enhanced reflexes: RoboCop is faster due to the quantum processor in his brain * Database and surveillance connectivity: RoboCop can access police databases and Detroit's CCTV cameras, which help locate criminals and their activities easily. He also has access to archive CCTV footage from 2011 to 2028/present day. * Tracking: RoboCop can track unencrypted handphone signals. Equipment * TSR-66 - A cartridge-driven taser pistol used as RoboCop's primary sidearm. The projectiles it fires can reach up to 200,000 volts, capable of stunning or killing human targets. * M2 Battle Rifle - A heavy-duty field weapon that fires in 3-shot bursts or full-auto. Utilises .50 caliber Beowulf ammunition. * Armour - RoboCop's armour plating could deflect most firepower less than .50 caliber. It could also support a digital camouflage function that allowed RoboCop to blend into his surroundings. Category:Cyborgs Category:Fictional Robots Category:Movie Robots Category:Movie Characters Category:RoboCop